Sleeping
by Ginny612
Summary: Draco and Ginny Sleeping. How they got there and what they think.
1. Draco's POV

Title: Sleeping  
  
Author: Ginny612  
  
Summary: This is an answer to a challenge. I hope I came somewhat close to answering it. It's mainly about Ginny and Draco sleeping together and them talking about it.  
  
Pairings: D/G.  
  
Spoilers: Definatly Book 2 and 5.  
  
Rating: PG   
  
Date: 01/07/04   
  
Disclaimer: I owe nothing. I am only borrowing them and playing with them for a little while. If I feel like it maybe I'll be good and put them back when I'm doing... MAYBE!  
  
Okay... Um... it's 1:00 in the morning so of course there are some mistakes...  
  
Will be another chapter... in Ginny P.O.V. ~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
  
  
  
Draco's POV...  
  
It's been seven years and nothing has really changed. She comes into my room, climbs into my bed and asks quietly just to be held. Me, being her best friend, always did so with no questions asked. Sometimes she would tell me what the matter was, but I always guessed it was the nightmares.   
  
This actually started in my 6th year, her 5th year.   
  
My father being in Azkaban Prison, people seemed to be less afraid of me and I have actually been a bit nicer. It's funny how one person can change the attitude of so many people.  
  
So, it started like this; it was late one night in mid October and I was doing my rounds, when I saw her. Red long hair and female, it could only be one person; Virginia Weasley. She was sitting on one of the window seats in the hallway. I wondered what the hell she could be doing out of her room this late at night and decided to figure it out.   
  
I walked slowly up to her, so when I said, "Hello Weasley." She jumped about a foot high.  
  
When she noticed it was I she turned her head away and said, "Just write me up, take away some points, do whatever the bloody hell you want. Just do it and let me be!" she said.   
  
I could tell she was angry, tired, and scared, not of me, but of something else. I was actually about to pull out my book, write her up, and take away some house points, but something started tugging at me and I needed to know what was wrong with her. I sat down next to her on the window seat and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong is that I'm just trying to be alone and you interfering with that!" she said angrily, but her head was still turned.   
  
I raised my hand slowly up to her face and turned it. I frowned at what I saw. Fear stricken eyes with bags under them, indicating that she hasn't been sleeping well, red puffy eyes telling me that she's been crying for quite some time now, and she was sweating, as though she just came back from running. "Please, tell me what's wrong." I asked, not really knowing why I even cared.  
  
"Why do you care, Malfoy?" she growled at me.  
  
"I...I don't know." I said truthfully, "I changed I guess, I'm not afraid anymore."  
  
Ginny let out a smug laugh, "Afraid? What do you have to be afraid of?"   
  
"My father." I said point blankly. "Now that he's in Azkaban I'm not worried what he'd say if I talked to a Weasley, or became friends with one," I said that part a little quickly, "I don't have him to keep pushing me to be evil."   
  
"What was that?" Ginny said curiously.  
  
"What? Can't a guy who is usually evil, not be evil anymore?"  
  
"No, the one before that!"  
  
"About talking to a Weasley?" I smiled. She laughed and swatted my arm.  
  
"No, you ferret! The one after that; about being friends with a Weasley."  
  
"What?" I said widening my eyes, "You interest me."   
  
"I what?"  
  
"I mean... I don't know... you never seemed to be afraid of me like everyone else. Hell, you did a Bat Bogey Hex on me! You did!"   
  
"So, I'm used to hexing boys bigger then me. I do have 6 older brothers. I got a lot of practice," she smiled sweetly at me.   
  
"Can we do this again?" I asked her.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Can we do this again? Meet, talk, hang out... you know do things that people who want to be friends do."  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked seriously.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Sure!" she said just a bit to quickly.   
  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Okay." I got up and she sat there still.   
  
"That's your cue for going back to bed. The other prefects aren't as lenient as me."   
  
"Okay," she said and got up, "I'm going you oversized ferret." She laughed and I just had to laugh right along with her.   
  
As I walked away, I never really did find out what was wrong with her.  
  
A few nights later is when it finally happened for the first time. I was sleeping soundly in my prefect bedroom, when all of a sudden I felt someone shaking me violently. I woke up and screamed slightly. I saw Ginny, standing there, crying. Her make-up, which I suppose she forgot to take off that night, was running down her face, her hair was a fright, and I could tell that she was scared. I pulled back my sheets and she quickly jumped in, flinging her arms around my neck. I held her close and asked her what was wrong. Her only reply was, "Just don't let go." "Never," I replied hugging her harder. We laid down on my bed and I held her close as humanly possible. As I realized that she had calmed down I asked her what was wrong. She told me about her dreams with Tom Riddle always coming for her.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she told me.   
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
"I shouldn't burden you with these childish problems."  
  
"Ginny, I'm not complaining."  
  
"But I'm acting like a two year old," she stated, burying her head in my chest, as though she was embarrassed.   
  
"No, you're not." I told her straight forward, "If you were, I'd tell you." I tried to joke with her.  
  
"I told Hermione and Ron about it. But Hermione told me to just grow up and Ron doesn't really have time for his sisters problems when he has his own to take care of."  
  
I held her tighter, "Those damn idiots!" I said to myself. "And what about Potter?" I asked.  
  
She let out a forced laugh when she heard that, "Harry Potter?" she asked, "He doesn't care. I'm just his best friends' little sister, why should he care." She said and then added softly, "Why should anyone care?"  
  
"I care." I told her truthfully.   
  
"You're just saying that because you're afraid that I'd put another bat bogey hex on you again!" she said laughing. It was a real laugh and I couldn't help but laugh too.  
  
A few more minutes passed and she said, "Thanks Draco. I needed this!" she tried to go, but I wouldn't let her. "I'll just get going now."  
  
"I don't think so," I whispered softly in her ear.   
  
"What? Why not?" I could tell that there was some fear in her tone.  
  
"Relax Ginny, just stay here and sleep," I said as I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to her.  
  
"Okay." She said happily.  
  
After just a few moments I felt her stir and heard her let out a little, "Um..."  
  
"What is it?" I asked as my eyes were still closed.  
  
"I can't sleep on this side."  
  
"What?" I said. She wasn't serious.  
  
"I have to sleep on the opposite side that I start with."  
  
I sat straight up, letting go of her, "Are you serious?"  
  
She nodded shyly.   
  
"Fine. Okay." She climbed over me and settled in on her left side and once again we resumed the same position. I sighed contently and closed my eyes again.  
  
"Draco..." she said softly.  
  
"Are you not satisfied on this side either?" I said smiling.   
  
She swatted me on my arm and said, "No, I'm fine. I just wanted to say thank you."  
  
My eyes flew opened and I said, "Ginny, any time." As she settled back down onto my bed, she snuggled closer to me and I said, "I could really get used to this."   
  
After I graduated from Hogwarts, I found that I had trouble sleeping without her next to me. I never knew that becoming friends with my worst enemy was going to shape the course of my life.   
  
After she graduated from Hogwarts, I sat down with her and asked her out. She eagerly accepted and flung her arms around my neck.  
  
A few months later, we moved in with each other. We'd always sleep at each other's flats, so it was just a waste of money to have two between us, so we pooled our money together and bought a bigger, nicer, one.   
  
So, here I am watching her sleep again. She's here in my arms, her head lying on my chest and I can feel her breath on my skin. It's the only thing that can truly relax me. I know that she's safe when she's here in my arms and I know that she'll be the first thing that I see in the morning. She is a beautiful site.   
  
During the nights when I get up and let go of her, I can hear her whimper slightly and start shivering. She always did say I was the best source of heat. She still has her weird sleeping habits. When we get into bed she lays on one side and after we finish talking, or making love, she has to lie on her other side. She can still make me laugh and she also calls me an oversized ferret when she gets upset with me.   
  
All in all, I can't wait for tomorrow. It's our anniversary and I'm finally proposing.   
  
Like I said earlier... Second chapter Ginny's P.O.V and sorry for errors... 


	2. Ginny's POV

Ginny P.O.V.  
  
It's been nine years and nothing has really changed. It started out with me always going to his room because the idiot wouldn't be caught dead in the Gryffindor tower. I climb into bed with him and ask quietly just to be held. He never asked why; he just slid over, held the sheets up for me, and let me get comfy with his arms wrapped tightly around him.   
  
This happened almost every night from my 5th year, his 6th, until he graduated. Then once I graduated, he finally asked me out. Took him long enough, if I do say so myself, and we moved in with each other. Shortly afterward he proposed and we got married. So I guess the only thing that really changed is that now he and I have matching silver wedding bands on our fingers.   
  
He thinks that I have strange sleeping habits, but what he doesn't know is that he does too. He's been doing this a lot since we've been sharing a bed. He talks in his sleep, and he always ends up in the weirdest positions.  
  
This is how it started: I walked into his room, tears streaming down my face, and I poked him until he woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Hi, Ginny," he said like always, and lifted his sheets. I climbed in quickly, and he immediately wrapped his arms around me. I felt warmth; his sheets were warm from where he previously slept, and the heat that he himself gave off always relaxed me almost immediately, and if it that didn't work, what he did always helped. I'd snuggle my head deep into his chest and just enjoy being held by him. He'd rub my back until I grew quiet, and he always talked. He'd always talk about nothing in particular, either about school, teachers, other students, or once in a while my brother, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
"You have a very soothing voice," I'd always tell him. He would just smile at me, kiss my forehead, and reply with, "Are you ready to sleep?" I would nod my head, climb over him, and lie on my opposite side. I really always hated this stupid sleeping habit of mine, but if I didn't do it, then I would never fall asleep. He too would turn around and hold me from behind. I'd relax even more and sleep peacefully.   
  
The first time that I actually noticed his sleeping habits was about a week into our nightly ritual. I woke up late one night, and realized that he no longer had his arms wrapped securely around me. I thought that he just got up to go to the bathroom, but when I turned around to look, I saw his feet...in my face! It was weird! I threw the blankets off of me and looked at him. Draco Malfoy was sleeping upside down. To this day, I have no clue how he gets himself into those positions. There were other times that I would wake up and he'd have his face buried deep into the pillows, but his backside is up in the air! That one can always make me laugh! Other times he'll be sitting up against the headboard, eyes closed, snoring lightly, and even a few times I have found him on the floor. The reason why he never knows about this is because I always fixed him. I use a very good levitating charm on him and put him in the right position. I found that as soon as I lie back down, his arms automatically wrapped right around me again, and he'd nuzzle my neck a little and say, "My Ginny". That too is when I found out that he is also a sleep talker.   
  
In the beginning that's all he would say, "My Ginny," or other little tidbits that I could never understand. Some of them were also fragments from bad dreams, and I'd wake him up before they got too bad. After our first summer apart from each other, he started to say a lot more things. Things that I have never heard him tell me before, things like, "Potter and Malfoy friends, who'd have guessed." I gasped the first time I heard that. Even after being the best of friends for almost a year, I'd never really thought that he'd ever want to be friends with my brother or Harry, but after hearing that, I could see it in his eyes, how much he wanted to be accepted on the good side. I never told him anything of what I've heard.   
  
Usually he'd say things about me, nice things. Things that he rarely or never said to me: "you're beautiful," "cute button nose," and others. Then as time went on he started to say things that started making me see him in a new light. Things like, "I want to play connect the dots with your freckles," "pouty red lips," "nice breasts." I had to laugh at that one, though I stopped as I felt one of his hands travel a bit northward from my stomach. I was about to slap his hand when suddenly he stopped. I turned to see if he was awake, but he was fast asleep.   
  
Then finally one night he said those five little words, "I love you, Virginia Weasley," and he nuzzled the side of neck and held me tighter. I smiled. I wanted him to tell me that, for I felt the same way towards him. But after that night, he didn't say it to me for about another year afterwards. I wondered what took him so long to say that again. I found out that he wanted to be accepted by my family. He didn't want me to go out with him if my family didn't care for him. He didn't want me to be disowned or have to be with him secretly. Draco explained to me that family is important and you only get one, and that it wasn't his fault that he was given a really poor excuse for a family life. This he explained to me when I told him that he said that he loved me so long ago. I said to him, "Why do you think I accepted so quickly when you asked me out? I was waiting a good year for you to get ready!" He just smiled at me and kissed me.   
  
Well, we've been married for two years already, my husband still talks in his sleep, ends up in weird positions, and he's started a new one lately. He's taken up the habit of rubbing my stomach every night before we fall asleep. Every time I ask him why he does that, he gives me the same answer with a smile: "Maybe it will help." For a while I didn't understand what he meant by that, but then I realized he, like me, wants a child. After being married for two years, we have not yet been blessed with one. We always said we wanted children and tried so very long to have one, but for a good year, we have not succeeded. He then started to rub my stomach, thinking that that would help me or something.   
  
I smile as I lay here in bed, for it did help and worked well!   
  
The End.   
  
Thanks to everyone for leaving the reviews, I appreciated them all. Thanks to Becky for everything! You are the greatest!! :o) 


End file.
